


Being Sick

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, How they act when they're sick, being baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: How does the Original Bae act when he's sick? Exactly like how you'd imagine.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Being Sick

She heard the door slam, and her books dropped. Altaïr wasn’t due back for some time now, so she drew out her dagger. Altaïr coughed violently and sagged against the door.

“Altaïr?” Her voice perked him up, and he straightened as best he could. She wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more days either, so her presence surprised him.

“Are you feeling well?” She went to help him inside, but he moved her away and went inside himself. “I’m only trying to help.”

“I didn’t ask for your help.” He growled and went to the water basin. Altaïr washed his face, not caring that he spilled water on his hood.

“That doesn’t mean you don’t need it.” She strode into the kitchen and readied a plate for him before returning to the main room and finding him leaning against the basin with his eyes shut.

She rolled her eyes and touched his shoulder, turning him to her. He flinched. Ignoring him, she took a cloth and pressed the cold water on his face and neck, removing his hood.

Altaïr’s skin was hot. His closed his eyes to her touch.

“Eat then rest.”

“I’m not sick.”

She rolled her eyes. She had known he was stubborn from the day she met him, so she bit her tongue, and pulled him to the bed anyway.

After he ate, and took down his hood, she lay him in bed with his head on her chest and his arms around her, and stroked his hair until he relaxed. So suddenly, quick enough that she didn’t think it had actually happened, Altaïr kissed her chin.

“T- Thank you. I often times do not know how to respond to your,…kindness.” His golden brown eyes peered into her eyes. His brows furrowed. She tried not to laugh considering this might have been the first time Altaïr used those words together in a sentence, or if he used those words at all.

“You don’t have to thank me. You know why I take care of you.” She laid him back down.

For a moment, he was silent and she thought he had fallen asleep. Altaïr leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I love you.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder and she kissed his head.

“I love you too.”


End file.
